


Lovebirds holiday

by Soulpeace



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Humour, M/M, Moving In Together, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulpeace/pseuds/Soulpeace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt was : Yuzu’s mother is on vacation and Yuzu stays with Javi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovebirds holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taolicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolicious/gifts).



> [Triple-axel](http://triple-axel.tumblr.com/) asked for writing prompts, I gave her one and asked for one in return.

It had only been five days, and already Javier felt like he could strangle his new housemate. How could a situation he had been dreaming of for ages, end up being one of the worst nightmare he’s had? And he was supposed to live through this for two more weeks?

He was a strong man, but Javier thought maybe this deserved a little cry, where nobody could see him, and where Brian could not tell him “I told you so”.

***

One morning, during training, Javier had noticed that Yuzu was not his usual happy self. Even when Brian told him he could jump quads for ten minutes, Yuzuru had just nodded and half-heartedly done a badly executed quad toe. He had stopped after that, getting off the ice like everybody but him always did after training.

After his shower, Javier had found Yuzuru, still sitting on the bench inside the locker room, gloomily looking at some papers he was holding. He didn’t even raise his head when Javier stepped in front of him.

Javier sat down beside Yuzuru and and softly poked his shoulder.

“What makes you so unhappy today? It’s not like you to refuse to jump quads, champion.”

Yuzuru shrugged, but finally he raised his head somewhat to look at Javier.

“My mother… next week, she has to go back to Japan. For three weeks.” A big sigh ended that sentence.

“Oh, well, it’s not so bad, is it?” asked Javier. “Three weeks to do whatever you feel like when you’re at home, pure freedom. You should enjoy it!”

Yuzuru looked at him as if his brain had been scrambled by all the jumps he had been practicing.

“I have never been without my family. I’ve never been all alone. I… I don’t want to have… “pure freedom”. I like when my mother is there.”

Oh, so this was another problem entirely. Javier loved his family, but he had never had a problem going away from them to further his dream. From when he was just a boy up until now, he had mostly done well on his own. It was a bit foreign to him the way some people seemed to absolutely rely on the presence of others.

On the other hand… this might be the best thing to happen to him, to them maybe.

Javier had been sporting a soft spot for Yuzuru for about as long as he had known the guy, and that soft spot had bloomed into a full blown crush when the Japanese had joined their training team. Of course, basically everyone who met Yuzu ended up having a crush on him, because he was obviously an angel sent from heaven and poor mortals just couldn’t resist his powers; but still, Javier was pretty sure his was more real than any of these other crushes. His crush was actually feeling a lot more like : I think I’m in love with that guy.

With new hope in his heart and a plan for the three weeks ahead, Javier excitedly turned toward Yuzuru.

“Hey, if you don’t want to be alone, how about you move in with me for the three weeks your mom isn’t there? I’ve got enough space where we can put a mattress up for you, or a futon, whichever you want. I’m sure we could have a great time!”

There you go, plan not anymore under construction, but building started!

Yuzu looked up at him in surprise.

“You… You would do that? For me?”

He had crossed his hands over his heart, looking grateful and happy and just adorable. If Javier hadn’t been in love already, he’d have fallen right there.

***

A week and a half later, love was the last thing on Javier’s mind. He had an inkling on the very first day that his “Lovebirds holiday” plan was not going to go ahead as planned, when Yuzuru’s mother had stopped at his place after training, without Yuzuru (who had stayed at the rink to practice his quads, of course).

She had started by thanking him for taking care of her son, and then handed him a pile of papers. Javier must have looked a bit lost for she started to explain.

These were Yuzuru’s meal plans, and day plannings, and training plannings and study plannings… basically every planning of any sort one could ever imagine. She kept explaining while Javier’s brain had disconnected as soon as he had understood she expected him to basically *be* Yuzuru’s mom for those three weeks.

This was not the plan, not the plan at all.

And on the very first day of their “Lovebirds holiday”, when Yuzuru had grumpily woken up Javier at 4am, asking where the food was, Javier had known that there was no holiday, no lovebirds and no plan.

For five days, well, four days and a half, Javier had tried. Really hard. He had never got up that early in his life, not even for his own training, he had never cooked for anyone but himself before, and yet he did it, four times a day, with all the right food on the meal plan, and he had never had so little sleep either. How Yuzuru could do four hours of training on five hours of sleep at most, was beyond Javier’s comprehension.

Not only that, but Yuzu’s schedule was filled to the brink, from the minute he woke up to the minute he went to bed. School work, training, more training, more training and then school work again; and that was on the good days, on the worst days, he had to add interviews or photo shoots to an already overbooked day.

So that’s what it took to make a GPF, Worlds and Olympic champion before he was 20 years old? Javier wasn’t sure he envied these titles anymore. He loved skating, but he had to have a less hectic life to be able to enjoy it.

On the seventh day, blessed Sunday, Javier had expected to be released from his obligations. He was planning on a long night of sleep, or rather a full 24 hours of sleep if he could manage that.

And yet, at 4am, here was Yuzuru, all grumpy again, asking him why the food wasn’t ready yet. And sure, a grumpy and barely awake Yuzuru was still cuter than anybody else on the planet, but Javier was at wits end.

And so he screamed. Javier wasn’t a Spaniard for nothing. He had warm blood in his veins, and when that blood got angry, it did it with passion and noise and explosions. Javier screamed, and threw everything he thought was wrong about the way Yuzuru lived right back in his face, and he also threw the huge pile of paper back at him, let him do whatever he wanted with that, and fuck staying together here if Javier was going to be little more than a slave to the great fucking champion, and fuck skating too, nothing was worth this shit and…

And Yuzuru was on his knees, face down on the floor, repeating “Gomenasai” over and over again, and Javier could see tears that the other man was desperately trying to wipe away, and fuck.

Javier felt like the biggest dolt ever. He put some sweater on and left his apartment and that fucked up situation. He needed to cool down and clear his head and the best thing to do that was going to be a long run.

***

When Javier came back two hours later, Yuzuru was nowhere to be seen. His stuff was still in the small room Javier had given him, so Javier could only assume he would come back.

When he got to the kitchen, breakfast was waiting for him, with a note on the rice cooker keeping the rice warm, saying “I’m sorry”.

Javier didn’t think the knot in his stomach would let him enjoy breakfast, but nonetheless he sat himself down and started to eat, slowly, methodically, like he had seen Yuzuru do. And soon enough, the soft flavors untied the knot and he felt better.

He had just finished a second serving when the front door opened and a few second later Yuzuru was in the kitchen’s doorway. He looked pale and serious, and Javier hated that he was the one who had made him look like that. No matter how bad Javier had it, the ray of sunshine that was Yuzuru should never waver.

“Yuzu, listen, I’m s…” he started, only to be cut by Yuzuru.

“No, Javi. No apology. I’m the one who say sorry.” Once again, he bent his head, raising a hand in an apology gesture. “You were right, you are not my mother, and I have no right to ask you to do her work. I should learn to do myself. I will, from now on.”

Javier just couldn’t take it, he never had and he never would, for as long as his heart beat in his chest. He got up and took Yuzuru in his arms, pulling him close and hugging him, never wanting to let him go.

Yuzuru started to cry again, and he kept trying to explain and to apologise; all Javier could do was to shush him softly, and hold him and kiss his forehead, and kiss his tears away, and kiss his soft lips…

Very soft lips, that Javier had not planned to kiss at all, especially today, but that were moving under his like they quite enjoyed being kissed.

Javier started and moved back a little, only to be pulled back into another kiss by two hands on his neck.

Soft kisses, for the longest time, and then tiny bites that made him open his mouth just enough for a tongue to slip in, and he chased it with his own when it retired.

When the kisses stopped, Javier found out he was sitting on his couch holding Yuzuru by the waist; and Yuzuru was straddling him, still holding Javier’s face in his hands. The look in Yuzuru’s eyes was one Javier had definitely never seen before. He would have remembered, because it made his trousers feel a lot smaller than they were.

Softness, a little hazy,passion, surprise and happiness. That’s what Javier could read in those dark eyes.

“I’m not your mother.” Javier said once again, but this time in a soft voice. “I’m not your mother, but I like you, a lot, and I don’t mind taking care of you, just…”

“Just not the way she does.” Yuzuru finished for him, nodding his understanding. “I didn’t know,” he added, “that you had these feelings. I thought you only saw me as friend or small brother.”

“I do see you as a friend, “Javier said, “but I hope we can be friends and more… Maybe even a family, but never with you as my brother, though!”

And that brought a smile back on both of their faces. Their next kisses, and many after that, would mostly be shared with a smile, and that’s the way they liked it best.


End file.
